Millennium
"Millennium" is an immensely powerful time-manipulating entity, and the founder and leader of the mysterious Shadow of Ages. Biography Early Life Millennium was originally created several thousands of years ago by the Great Beings, as part of an experiment to create a time sensitive entity. However, faults in the being's creation resulted in him gaining his own personality and views. Realizing what he would do with his new-found powers, the Great Beings attempted to destroy him. Unable to do so, the Great Beings locked off the entity's knowledge of how to use his powers, and exiled him into the wastelands of Spherus Magna. Taking up the alias of "Millennium," the entity's hatred for his creators grew increasingly, resulting in him vowing to take vengeance on the Great Beings. When the Core War erupted, Millennium began interfering with the affairs of the warring tribes, though to what extent remains unknown. Later, when the Great Beings began constructing the Great Spirit robot, Millennium and a few of his servants entered the uncompleted Matoran Universe. Shadow of Ages There, he established himself on the island of Chrome in the far north of the Matoran Universe. During this time, Millennium founded the Shadow of Ages, and began recruiting several other beings into it. According to ancient legends, Millennium at one point battled the being known as Tren Krom during one of his attempts to alter history. Whilst the battle was close, Tren Krom managed to defeat Millennium, though allowed him to live as a reminder of what would happen to those who would step out of line in the new universe. Retreating back to his lair on Chrome, Millennium began plotting a new way to strike the Matoran Universe. This resulted in him assembling and stealing several ancient texts originally belonging to the Great Beings. During his studies, Millennium learned how to foresee events of the future with great accuracy, though felt he could perform something else with such an ability. Through further research, Millennium discovered a way to alter the future itself. By tracking down key moments in the future, he discovered he could prevent them from ever happening. However, he soon discovered a strange side-effect to this. He realized that powerful time-sensitive beings, such as himself, could feed on the potential energy of the event, and use it to increase their power. Discovering he could draw on the power created from the chaos and thus restore his full power, Millennium devoted the Shadow of Ages to detecting these key future events, and finding ways to exploit and/or prevent them. His first act was to teach his servants how to perceive the future, his second was to scatter his agents throughout the entire universe, his third was to make sure he and his servants would not be detected by those able to sense distortions in time. Over the course of several centuries, Millennium and the Shadow of Ages slowly integrated into Matoran legend. It is rumored that Millennium was responsible for supplying the warlord who would one day conquer the land of Versuva with his almost unstoppable forces in exchange for the warlord´s complete loyalty. This later discovered to be part of a plot to prevent Versuva from taking part in a future war between to powerful factions, who would later be revealed to be the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, against Millennium's predictions, the Mersion scholar Mersery managed to convince the Hand of Artakha to help fight off the warlord´s forces, which they did so. In order to avoid being discovered by the Hand, Millennium killed the warlord and eliminated all evidence of his involvement with him. Centuries later, one of Millennium's time-altering experiments went horribly wrong, resulting in the creation of a huge distortion in time, allowing the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery to sense them. Fearing to be uncovered, Millennium sent several assassins to deal with him. However, they all failed, and Mersery managed to reach Millennium's lair relatively unscathed. At this point, Millennium was attempting to create another, larger paradox, a paradox that Mersery prevented. A huge battle then occurred between the the two titans, a battle that fell into Mersery's favor, who ultimately managed to defeat Millennium. Sensing great potential in Mersery, Millennium offered Mersery membership into the Shadow of Ages, and the role of his apprentice and second-in-command. Though Mersery was deeply tempted by the power he could wield, he declined the offer, knowing he would eventually be corrupted by his power. Angered at his refusal, Millennium attempted to kill Mersery, though only found himself aged hundreds of years by the Mersion's Time powers. Weakened, and in no state to fight, Millennium was unable to prevent Mersery from escaping. Millennium then underwent a slow, painful process that returned him to his natural age, and restore his original power. Unfortunately, this took a course of 2,000 years, during which the Shadow of Ages fragmented into small groups of power-hungry members. After quickly retaking control of the group, Millennium had all detailed records of the Shadow's existence erased to prevent them being tracked down by the Order of Mata Nui and other powerful faction. Later, Millennium ordered his spies within the Brotherhood of Makuta to kidnap Makuta Dredzek and bring the Makuta of Versuva before him. After this was accomplished, Millennium offered Dredzek membership into the Shadow of Ages, with promises of wealth and great power, an offer Dredzek. In actuality, however, Millennium had only recruited Dredzek so he could further infiltrate the Brotherhood. More recently during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Millennium ordered his agents within the Dark Hunters to begin to destabilize the organization as part of plot to weaken the Order. At same the time, he began lowering the Brotherhood´s opportunities to defeat the Order by eliminating their most skilled members. Later during the war, his agents within the Dark Hunters were discovered, and interrogated until they revealed who they worked for. This forced Millennium to improvise, and he ordered his other agents within the Hunters to create a false record of another faction led by a being named "Millennium," in order to throw suspicions off the Shadow of Ages. Millennium later made contact with the bounty hunter Skorr, feeling he had need of his services, and sent an emissary to the Tren Krom Peninsula in order to recruit the Zeverek. During the final battle between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui at Metru Nui, Millennium used his powers to teleport Dredzek and his Matoran assistant Corzakx to his base on Chrome. He then used his powers to shield his allies from Teridax's presence. Following this, Millennium ordered Dredzek to amass an army of Rahkshi to suit his goals. Abilities & Traits Utterly ruthless, and incredibly cold, Millennium is completely emotionless and cares little for the welfare of those around him. he is very cunning, and is very skilled at manipulating others into doing his bidding. he is also a brilliant strategist, and is more than capable of creating extremely complicated and detailed plots that almost seem destined to succeed. He is extremely intelligent, and possesses an extensive knowledge ranging from the history of Spherus Magna to the workings of the Matoran Universe. However, his most distinguishing characteristic is his grudge against the Great Beings, who he completely despises for their role in his banishment. In addition to this, he is a master of combat, and knows how to use almost any weapon. Millennium is an immensely powerful being, whose power rivals that of Tren Krom. He possesses powerful elemental Time powers, which include the ability to focus chronal energy into focused energy beams, controlling the speed at which time flows around him, allowing him to go faster or slower in time than everyone around him, stopping the flow of time around himself and others, the ability to age or de-age objects or living beings to a seemingly unrestricted degree, sensing shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, Can shield the fluctuations of time he himself causes from the perception of other time-sensitive beings. However, due to the Great Beings locking off a majority of his knowledge on how to use his powers, Millennium´s numerous time-based abilities have been somewhat limited. Other powers he wields include, telepathy, telekinesis, memory wiping, teleportation, foresight, and the ability to open portals to other locations or dimensions. Millennium´s body also ages far more slowly than it normally would. This a result of his huge connection to the fabric of time. However, perhaps his most powerful ability though, is his power to feed of the potential energy created by temporal paradoxes. By drawing on the chaos created by alterations to the timeline, Millennium intends to restore his full power. He also possesses the ability to undo paradoxes he has created, though this comes at the cost of temporal energy he has consumed. Tools Millennium's only known weapons are his large, razor-sharp claws. Quotes Trivia *Millennium is user Chicken Bond´s favorite villain. *The alias, "Millennium" was suggested by Toa Hydros. *He was based of the Trickster, a villian from the Sarah Jane Adventures. Category:Chicken Bond Category:Characters Category:Entities